


Genderbent Huniepop x chubby reader

by Yandererulz



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, genderbent, oneshots, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: Welp I actually haven't played the game because of the sexual content, but I have watched youtubers play it soooo yeah. It's a oneshot book!





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all to my new book (even though I have thousands and most are waiting for over due updates...)

We'll just get right into it shell we? We shell! (Is it spelt shell or shall...?)

Rules/guidelines:  
1\. I can do lemons  
2\. I can and is best at doing yanderes  
3\. I don't do any boy x boy or girl x girl  
4\. If you want a certain scenario then state that  
5\. If you criticise my work then please tell me what you didn't like about it. Don't just say you hated it tell me why you did so I can change/improve it.  
6\. I don't do OC you will be known as (y/n) which means your name that's it.  
7\. You will not be a marry sue, I don't like writing those nor do I like reading them  
8\. Unlike most authors I don't mind people telling me where I spelt a word wrong. Because I will spell some wrong I'm not perfect. And I would prefer you point them out then not at all.  
9\. You will be chubby, no negotiating it that is the title you can however be something else as well like chubby and jealous, or chubby and depressed ect.  
10\. He can be something such as possessive or boyfriend or my favourite yandere!  
11\. Please enjoy reading this book!

That's it OH and I actually haven't played the game because I'm not allowed it...for obvious reasons...I do however watch youtubers play it so it's all good! Please request whoever you want! And if they did ever make a genderbent version then I would literally sneak the game to play it (because I am a lonely, horny teenager 0–0) See ya cupcakes!


	2. Yandere Kyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do want a certain name for them because you're uncomfortable with their names being female ones then please tell me other wise I'll just call them by their default name, because I am not creative (neither is the colour green!) and this is a lemon! But I'm sure most of you don't mind that after all the entire game is about going on dates with woman and then have sex with them.

Kyu watched fuming at the disgusting sight before him. There he was touching (y/n), talking to her, making her laugh. Kyu wanted to originally help

(y/n) to get guys and learn how to talk to them, but now he regrets it. You see Kyu had fallen in love with the young woman. And soon that love turned dark and more into an obsession, an obsession that was slowly taking over.

He thought that (y/n) wouldn't grow attached to any of these guys. But he was wrong. (Y/n) was his everything about her belonged to him. He loved the way her hair blew in the wind, he loved how her eyes lite up, he loved her extra fluff. And he knew everything about her he was always watching and now he was going to claim his little pixie, but first he needed to deal with the man- WHO WAS NOW ABOUT TO KISS HER! Growling he sept into the shadows.

(Y/n) however was completely oblivious to Kyu's glare and instead was solemnly focused on the handsome man in front of her. The blond, blue eyed collage student was the man who has stolen her heart. She was aware of who his mother was and also knew that he didn't want that lifestyle.

She had fallen in love with his happy attitude, his name was Tony (Tiffany).   
"You look beautiful today." Tony complimented leaning in (y/n) giggled at the compliment as she too leaned in. They're lips meet in a passionate kiss, not noticing the dark and possessive look being giving to them.

Time skip to a few days 

(Y/n) sighed softly Tony had gone missing so had Kyu. She would sometimes wake up thinking she had dreamt the entire thing. She had just brushed her teeth and was now lying in bed with the incense burning filling the room with an oddly sweet smell. In fact her body started to fill heavy and tingly. She started to pant and was now getting rather worried as she couldn't move at all.

Soft chuckling filled the room as the bed dipped. Gasping out she saw familiar pink hair and green eyes. It was Kyu!   
"K-Kyu h-h-help me...I-I ca-nt m-m-move..." she tried to gasp out as her body grew sensitive and she could feel arousal drip down her thick thighs.

"Oh (y/n), so innocent and pure~" Kyu purred lightly creasing her cheek causing her to moan at the touch. He lightly kissed her lips, before becoming more rough and passionate. (Y/n) was moaning as she tried to break the kiss but had no control of her own body. After he had bruised her lips Kyu nibbled his way up to her ear and lightly nipped it.   
"Let me take that innocence and make you mine" he hissed.

He slowly took off her pyjamas making sure that his fingers would brush against her skin, so that she would cry out in pleasure.   
"P-please d-don't" as she begged a shiver ran down Kyu's spin.   
"I like it when you beg darling" he moaned out before he licked and blew on her nipples so they became erect. After he nibbled on them for a bit he looked and saw (y/n)' face she was red faced with tears leaking  and small drops of sliver at the corner of her mouth, her eyes were glazed over with lust. And she was singing the forbidden song.

Smirking Kyu pulled out a pair of clamps and attached them to (y/n)'s breast she screamed when he tugged on the chain a little. There was still one clamp that was not attached to anything. The clamps were in a Y shape two for the breast and one for... well you'll see.

Kyu couldn't help himself as he moved back up and stole another kiss this one was more sloppy and heated then the last. He trailed kissed on her neck before biting onto her sensitive spots, when he was disappointed with the lack of response he tugged the chain. (Y/n) cried out as she felt his very hard member on her thigh.

Smirking he removed what little clothing he had, as they were both naked now. Straight away he attacked her clint. Sucking and nipping at it making her scream in pleasure. When he was done her clint was now throbbing and erect, he carefully attached the final clamp to it making her cry out.

Smirking he stuck two fingers into her slick hole and moaned as he felt it suck and cling to them.   
"Ahh, your so wet, I knew you were enjoying this my little sex pixie~" he smirked at her unresponsive face. She was too lost in pleasure to answer and he knew that the incense wasn't helping. After he started to move (y/n) already came with a chocked cry and another soon followed. Kyu grinned before pulling them out causing (y/n) to whine in displeasure.

"Hush soon I'll fill you with something much better~" he promised before he slowly pushed himself into her. At first she screamed in pain as she felt her innocence be taken away. However soon she started to move her hips, taking this as a sign to continue Kyu started to thrust in and out in a punishing pace.   
"AHHHHH~" (y/n) moaned as the clamps moved with each thrust pulling at her.

It wasn't long before (y/n) came twice before Kyu groaned as he to came inside her. Huffing and puffing he went over and put the incense out.   
"W-why?" He heard (y/n) sob out. He stalked over to her and kissed her roughly.  
"Because you're mine now and no one do you understand no one will take you from me! Not even Tony" he hissed.  
'What did you do to him?!" She demanded.  
He just chuckled before placing a blindfold on her eyes.   
"It seems I need to remind you who you belong to" he grabbed a large vibrater and chuckled.   
"Soon you'll forget all about him and only think of me~" (y/n) cried as she prayed for someone anyone to get here out of here.

"My little Pixie~ I'll never let you go~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Kyu was actually more tough then I thought but I read that she likes to use sex toys so I thought I'd add them in here. Um I've decided to change this book to mature because this game is very sexual so the oneshots will be as well NOT that they will all be lemons! Just sexual. Anyway hope Kyu wasn't too Oc and I hope you enjoyed it see ya later Cupcakes~


	3. Yandere Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Audrey so a lot of this is from the internet, so forgive me if there are some incorrect information on her well him! Also I decided that Audrey is way to girly so his name is going to be Andrew. There is going to be smut but then again this is Huniepop what do you expect. Enjoy~

When Kyu first mentioned I should try him first I had a mini meltdown.   
"What you want me to talk to that man!" I hissed while he just cheekily poked his tongue at me.  
"Yeah his just an alpha male. Just show him you aren't going to take any of his bullshit." Easer said then done I sighed and flinched when I saw him glaring down at me.

He had velvet red hair, dark red eyes, light coloured skin and earrings of a cross on his ears. He looked quite handsome and I'm sure he would be popular if it wasn't for the foul mouth and temper.   
"Are you going to move out of my way?!" He crossed his arms impatiently. I suddenly felt very insecure, I've known men like him before and they always take aim at my weight. "Just show him you aren't going to take any of his bullshit" Kyu's words rambled in my head. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.

"Maybe" I tried to say in a strong voice, I saw his eyes narrow.  
"What the fuck does that mean?!" He demanded.  
"I don't know!" I yelled back at him I really didn't know what I meant by it. I saw him size me up before letting out an annoyed sigh.  
"Listen bitch I have a killer hangover right now, so I am not in the fucking mood for this okay?! So why don't you move your fat ass out of the way!" I felt like an arrow piece my heart. 'There was the fat comment'

"Okay listen here buddy and listen good! I don't care about your hangover, and I don't care about your stupid and petty insults! The fact is I was walking here fist so there for you are in my damn way, understand?! I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the mountain trail with me because you looked sad and like you wanted company. But now you can fricken forget it!" I was now huffing with my chubby face red. He glared at me for a moment before chuckling. I blinked confused 'what is happening?'

"I guess I can make an exception for you. I don't usually date girls with rolls but you have spirit so I'll give you one date. Meet me tomorrow on the mountain trail at 10am" before I could replied he smirked and left.  
"Great job! See it's not that hard~" kyu purred before I smiled and nodded. 'I look forward to it!'

Andrew however felt odd as he couldn't get the chubby woman out of his head. He didn't even know her name and yet he wanted to know more about her. He knew this feeling and knew what happened last time he felt this. He promised himself he would never experience that pain again...and yet...

Sighing he lit up a cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled the drug as his leaned against a wall his mind filled with her. 'I wonder if her body is as soft as it looks...I wonder if she would take a chance with a drug addict like me... I wonder if she has a boyfriend' that last thought caused anger like no other to surge through him.   
"Until then..."

The next day I was rushing to get dressed for the date. I decided to wear a yellow tank top with a black jacket only zipped halfway up, dusty brown shorts that reached my knees and some sneakers with my (h/c) tied up in a ponytail (a small one of you have short hair and none of you have really short hair).

I drove to the trail and got out walking up to where it starts. There was no sign of Andrew yet. 'It's still early I'm sure he'll show up later.' I tried to stay positive. Just then a familiar red haired male came into view.   
"Okay I'm here so now what?" He crossed his arms and smirked down at me. I felt nervous and kinda scared but I pointed up the trail.  
"Up there is a perfect spot for a picnic and there's an amazing view.   
"Pft a picnic, really?" He teased while I rolled my eyes and started to walk, he quickly followed.

Third person pov:

The entire time they walked Andrew couldn't help but stare at (y/n) his gaze was what many people would describe as possessive.   
"Oi chubby." She turned to his with annoyance.  
"What?!" She hissed.   
"You better not have a boyfriend! I don't want to be the 'other guy'" he air quoted other guy. Causing her to giggle, Andrew blushed bright red at the sound of her giggles.   
"Don't worry, hot stuff, your the only man I've ever gone on a date with." She winked causing him to feel an unknown pleasure. 'I'm her first which means that she's also still a...' he flushed red at the thought, while (y/n) was oblivious.

Soon they arrived at the destination, (y/n) layer out the picnic blanket and placed the basket down. She sat with Andrew, who sat arms and legs cross with an annoyed look.   
"Here try some cake, I made it." She held out a plate to him he just snorted before turning away, smirking (y/n) came up with an idea. She placed the plate down and grabbed a plastic fork. She made it look like she was about to eat it, she noticed his intense gaze on her. She turned suddenly and the fork landed in his mouth. (y/n) laughed at his expression and tapped his nose smiling at his bright red face.   
"Mm it's not that bad" he mumbled causing her to giggle.

Soon it was dark and the pair had to say goodbye although Andrew didn't want too. As the girl left Andrew again felt the odd emotion again. He felt a strong pull towards the chubby girl, an urge to hold her, lock her up so that she'll be protected. 'Yes I need to protect her so that she won't hurt me like she did. I need to lock her up so that no one will harm her. She's my chubby (y/n)' He started to laugh once he returned to his crappy apartment.

The next few days (y/n) started to become paranoid as she felt eyes watching her everywhere she went. Kyu just told her it was nothing so she didn't really think much of it and just continued her usual routine. Although she has been seeing Andrew around a lot lately it was Nice to have someone to talk to.

They were on their forth date and he asked if she wanted to go back to his apartment. (Y/n) agreed not knowing what was going to befall her.

Time skips to Andrews apartment and the next day!

Groaning (y/n) woke trying to touch her head only to find her hands restrained behind her. Crying out in fright she looked down and saw she was in nothing at all. She started to feel embarrassed and frightened, the feeling intensified when the door opens and shut. Andrew looked at her and smirked licking his lips in a sinister way.

"Look who's finally up~" he purred moving closer to the shaking girl. (Y/n)'s head already felt fuzzy from the smell of drugs in his place.   
"Why are you doing this?" She asked he frowned at the question.  
"Because I'm protecting you of course why else? Now no one will ever find you so they can't hurt you." Before she could insult him, Andrew sealed her lips with his in a passionate, demanding kiss.

(Y/n) moaned in surprise at the feeling of his teeth nibble on her bottom lip and unconsciously opened her mouth allowing him access. Seeing this Andrew wasted no time, with his skilled tongue he played with hers. As she moaned one of his hands moved to her right breast squeezing it enough to feel good.

Once they parted (y/n) started to shake as tears fell down from her eyes. Frowning Andrew stared to suck and bite her neck leaving marks.  
"Don't worry (y/n) I'll protect you" he moved to her breast and started to suck and nibble them causing the poor girl to scream. He smirked as one of his hands reached down to her clit and started to rub, he could feel her start to become wet. He gave her a rough kiss and swallowed up her moans.

He moved down to her clit and gave it a lick moaning at the taste of her nectar. Her moans turn louder as he started to eat her out soon she came screaming in pleasure. Soon he took off his clothes gazing down at her and groaned. She was panting with her limbs bound, she had drool down the corner of her mouth with read cheeks and lust gazed eyes.

He kissed her cheek smirking.  
"Don't worry I promise it won't hurt for long."   
He inserted himself as they both groaned in pleasure, however Andrew stoped glaring down at (y/n) who whimpered.   
"You're not a virgin?" He growled she shook her head.

He then showed no mercy as he started to thrust hard in a punishing pace. (Y/n) scream out as she was coming closer to her end. Andrew started to groan once he felt her walls cling to him and the warmth once she let go again he soon finished. Once they both caught their breaths he got off and started to clean her. She let out a broken moan when she felt the cloth touch her sensitive clit.

Andrew kissed her forehead as her eyes started to flutter shut. He lit up a cigarette and smirked at her .  
"I'll protect you forever~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this end was not really yandere but when I looked up His background I thought he would be more of a sweet yandere then rough mean one. So yeah...


	4. In heat Celeste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his name will remain the same though... so this is a in heat so that means... smut! Yep smut time with an alien hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) enjoy~

~~__~~I was suddenly grabbed from behind as soon as I entered my house. I gasped as I saw pale blue arms wrapped tightly around me. I could feel a toned toros pressed tightly against my back.

"Hello to you too Celeste" My laugh soon turned into a moan as I felt his soft lips start to kiss and nibble my sensitive neck.  
"Celeste what are you doing?!" I moaned out as I felt his hands grab my breasts, all he gave me was a soft growling sound.

I looked over at the calendar and my eyes widened. It was the month Celeste went into heat. I groaned when I felt him lightly grind against me, I could feel his harden bulge.  
"Oh my~" I purred with a small chuckle as he gently squeezed my chubby rolls. I was turned around and pulled into a rough yet passionate kiss.

I felt him groan when I denied him access into my mouth. I loved to tease him during this time it was rather fun. I was surprised by a sudden smack on my arse. I let out a moan which aloud him access into my mouth. I felt myself grow very damp as he pulled and played with my tongue.

Soon we parted my face was flushed as I was huffing, I saw him smirk at me before he lifted me up and pretty much threw me down onto the bed. Before I could move he had already tied my hands to the bed with these weird shackles they were cold to the touch. I tried to get out of them however I let out an almost scream as I felt a small bite on my nipple.

I saw Celeste's face looking up at me his mouth was around by erected nipple while his other had pinched and twisted the other. I groaned as I withered in pleasure I wanted to pleasure him but my stupid binds did nothing to help me.  
"A-ah Cel-este pl-please ah let me help you ahhh~" I managed to moan out. I saw him thinking before he released my now red and wet nipple with a small wet 'pop' I noticed he was already naked and had some how done the same to me.

I felt my hand become free, I quickly pushed him down. I ran my hands down his chest deliberately making sure to touch his nipples, I heard him pant out in pleasure 'someone's sensitive haha' I soon came face to face with his large, blue cock. The purple tip was already leaking some precum. I licked my lips as I softly blew on it. I almost squealed in delight as I saw it twitch and heard his deep groan.

"Don't worry babe I'll take good care of you~" I quickly took as much of his member as I could fit in my warm mouth. My already chubby cheeks puffed out more what I couldn't fit in I happily pumped with my thick fingers. I started to moan at the taste of him as I moved my head back and forward creating vibrations.

"Mm just like that my chubby human~" he moaned out while grabbing my hair, I almost came at the praise I was receiving from him. I felt him tighten his grip on my hair and knew he was close. It wasn't long after that I felt him cum inside my waiting mouth. I moaned at the amazing taste of his cum it was different form the cum form human.

After I swallowed I moved back up him and started to sloppily kiss him. I moved my bare, dripping wet pussy over his member so just the tip was in. We both moaned at the feel of it. I felt his large hands clamp around my thick hips and impale me with his large, hard member. My scream was concealed by his lips. My pussy was so most that his member just slid inside.  
"Ah so wet and tight~" I heard him moan into my ear. Even though I was on top I knew he was the one in control. I could barely keep up with his inhuman pace, nor did I really want to my mind was blank. A thick blanket of pleasure covered it. I could feel drool in the corner of my mouth.

I felt my orgasm come and it felt like a brick wall. It was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever felt. I heard praises from the blue skinned male under me, soon another followed. I started to feel rather sensitive, after my fourth one. I was just about to let go of my fifth when he rasped into my ear.  
"I-I'm about to cum, my love. Cum with me." I saw white as I followed his command, as he promised he soon followed filling me with his seed causing us to both scream out each other's names.

I was still on his chest with my eyes closed, calming down my heart rate when I felt a small light kiss on my cheek. Opening my eyes I grinned at his small smile.  
"I love you my alien hunter~" I purred giving him a small kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you too my love." I was about to rest when I felt his member come back to life. Before I could move he flipped us so I was under him. I let out a gasp as I felt him grind softly.  
"You know what time it is, I hope you don't plain on sleeping tonight or any other night this month~" I let out a loud moan at his words.

'Oh no... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think I don't know much about Celeste so if he seemed a little OC then that's why. This took awhile and I apologise for that I hope this made up for it though. See ya next time Cupcakes~


	5. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You my lovely readers shell be innocent in this one!

 

"There is one final challenge... your looking at him Venus the god of love~" the green haired male or more like god purred, his deep voice sent shivers down the girls back.  
"Challenged? What challenge?" The confused girl's innocent voice squeaked out. Venus looked at her as though she was joking, he soon found that she wasn't. 'How could this woman be the one who's been sleeping with men?' His face soon converted into a pleased grin 'this will be rather interesting~'

 

~Time skip to a few months~

 

Just as Venus thought it has been a very interesting few months. Instead off him being seduced he was DOING the seducing. It seemed that no matter how many dirty or flirty lines he purrs to her, she doesn't seem to be interested. For the sake of his reputation he was going to sleep with her no matter how long it takes.

 

"Baby are you a trampoline because I want to bounce on you~" he purred into her ear causing the girl to turn bright red and stare at him in confusion.   
"N-no but I can buy one if you want." She grinned up at him. He felt his grin falter 'smart move my little star, but I'll get you.'

 

After a few days off getting little to no where with (y/n) Venus realised something. Something he was afraid off. The god of love was falling in love with a frustrating yet adorable innocent human girl called (y/n). He could feel his heart speed up at her laugh, stare, voice, scent and even appearance. He would have no problem confessing with any other person but (y/n) was different and he couldn't tell if she even fancied him.

 

"Hey (y/n)!" The (c/h) haired girl turned towards her friend her big (e/c) eyes were filled with curiosity and innocence, it made him want to gobble her entire being up.   
"Yes Venus is there something you need?" Her sweet words almost made him lose control.   
"Are you a camera?" He asked a red hue coated his cheeks as he felt his heart pick up.  
"No, why?" she giggled, causing him to smile.  
"Because every time I look at you, I smile" (y/n) gasped as red coated her own cheeks and very happy expression took over her face.

 

Small tears started to fall down causing Venus to become worried.   
"T-thank you s-so much Venus" she hiccuped as she tackled the god down in a warm and very tight hug.   
"W-what are you doing (y/n)?!" He exclaimed as she sat on top of his waist smiling she quickly whipped tears away.   
"I'm sorry it's just..." she looked down before back at him with an adorable determined face, "I... I love you Venus I've fallen in love with you!" She quickly squeaked out.

 

Venus's green eyes widen in surprise before quickly turning into a pleased glint as he felt her fist tighten on his robe. Moving a hand up he cupped her cheek and moved up to capture her plump lips in a slow and passionate kiss.   
"I love you too my little star" the two both smiled and gave each other small kisses.

 

It wasn't long until Venus had switched positions with him now on top.   
"Are you a farmer?" He whispered as he nibbled on her ear causing her to squeak in surprise.  
"N-no!" He grinned mischievously.   
"Then how did you get such beautiful, big, round melons?" With that he squeezed her breast causing her to squeal and him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry he is so out of character-_- and that you were more shy then innocent but I hope you liked it anyway see ya cupcakes!


End file.
